1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods are able to record high definition images using a comparatively simple apparatus and have undergone rapid developments in various aspects. Among these, various studies have been carried out regarding obtaining higher image quality. For example, with an object of providing an ink jet recording method which is able to provide color images with a high image density and high quality without bleeding by simply attaching an optimum amount of a reaction solution for improving the fixing property and the like of an ink to a favorable position on a recording medium, JP-A-2005-225114 discloses an ink jet recording method which records an image by forming ink dots and reaction solution dots on the recording medium based on ink recording data and reaction solution recording data using an ink discharging head which discharges ink and a reaction solution discharging head which discharges a reaction solution which has a property of aggregating the ink, in which, with respect to a region in which ink dots are formed on the recording medium, reaction solution dots are formed with a recording duty of 100% by making the dot size uniform.
In a case of not using a reaction solution, the image quality deteriorates due to the aggregability on the obtained recorded matter decreasing and the like. On the other hand, in a case where the coating amount of the reaction solution is excessive, there are problems in that odor is generated from the obtained recorded matter, and additionally the durability of the recorded matter deteriorates.
The coating of the reaction solution may be performed by roller coating or ink jet coating. JPA-2005-225114 discloses carrying out coating by ink jet coating from the viewpoint of controlling a coating amount of a reaction solution since it is not possible to adjust the coating amount in roller coating.
However, even JP-A-2005-225114 does not completely solve the problem of a trade-off between improving the aggregability and the odor and the recorded matter durability. Therefore, there is a demand for a recording method which exhibits an effect of further improving the aggregability while having a small coating amount of the reaction solution.